Pure Wolf
by amparo1993
Summary: Sequal to Hangover Regrets. Elisa and Billy are now 17 and enjoying their Senior year of highschool when the tribe is suspisous of evil running through the town of Forks. The only way to save the town and their tribe is to have them marry to unit their powers to destroy the evil. *no need to read the first story unless you'd like to *


**A sequl to Hangover Regrets :) Just a short summary of what its about. It's set years after Claire and Quil's wedding. Claire and Quil have 3 children inculding Elisa. Jacob and Leah Have already married they have 5 children including Billy. This is the life of Little Billy Harry Blackwater and Baby Elisa Joy Aterea. They are currently 17 years old and have been bestfriends since birth. A Tragedy strikes the tribe when a series of killings happen while the Cullens are gone. Unknown to Elisa and Billy The time is coming near for them to permanetly combine their engery with the unity of Marriage to save everyone from this power evil. **

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

Today is going to suck so much. It's my first day at a real school. Ever since I was a little girl I was home schooled by one of my fathers friends. Both Billy and I were homeschooled. And now we are going to a real school for the first time ever. Even though we'll only be here for a year we still wanted to come to get the experience of being a senior in high school. You know like prom and class trips. Sure I would go to really cool places with my dad and his buddies sometimes but it never counted as a real trip cause it was always for work. Being a shapshifter meant you had to go to work everyday with no pay. Pretty much like school but with big hairy wolfs.

Billy's dad was dropping us off at the school in about an hour. That meant I had enough time to get dressed and eat something. I put on a simple graphic tee, a white vest over, with some ripped black skinny jeans and some black and blue Nikes that my grandma got me on my last birthday. My hair was simple. Blonde fringed out bangs and long black striaght locks in the back. I guess you could say I liked to stand out with my style. I'm not too sure what you would call it but I liked it. I would always change my style ever few months. My mom would get mad at me whenever I'd chop all my hair off but I didn't care cause my hair grows back super quick. Once I even shaved off all my hair, it grew back to chin length in less than a month. So it didn't really matter.

I ran down stairs to grab a quick bite before Billy would show up. The moment my hand touched the milk there was a loud honk. I looked up and out the window and there he was. Tall tan and muscular like his dad. It was Billy Blackwater leaning against his dad's red rabbit. But no sign of his dad. I smiled as he waved the keys in the air. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the door compeletly forgetting about breakfast.

"OH MY GOD! Billy! He really let you borrow it?" I asked excitedly as I jumped up and down by his side.

"Well..." He said nervously turning his head to look away.

"Don't tell me you took it without asking?" I asked worried. Before he could answer the memory of what happened the last time he took his dads car raced through my head. Both of us sitting the back seat of Charlie Swans cruiser. We were so lucky he was good friends with Billy's grandfather or else we would of gotten in so much trouble.

"No, actually he let me have it." He said turning back to look me in the eyes. I froze there in shock to the thought of his father actually giving his son a car that he would probably reck in less than a day. He's lucky he didn't crash it on his way to my house even though he lives on the street behind our house.

"Eli?" He said as he waved his hand in front of my face. My face unfroze the second he called me by the nickname he gave me when we were 12.

"Oh, sorry it's a bit shocking." I said as I straighted my clothes. I looked him up and down as I walked to the other side of the car. "What the hell are you wearing?" I asked in a curious yet shocked voice. Billy was dressed in dark washed skinny jeans, a red polo and some all white adidas.

"Normal clothes?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Oh." I said somewhat embarrassed. I was so used to seeing him in cut off shorts and ripped t-shirts from thrift store that seeing him in new clean unripped clothing was very odd to me.

The ride to school was insane. Billy of course drove insanely fast and ran a few stop signs. I swear I would of had a heart attack if he drove any faster. We ended up getting to school way earlier than the rest of the kids. Unknown to us that everyone doesn't show up till theres only 10 minutes to get to homeroom. We were 40 minutes early. On the plus side we got the best parking space. Right in front of the schools back entrance.

We decided to walk through the school halls looking for our class rooms ahead of time so we wouldn't waste time later trying to find them. Luck wasn't on our side. We weren't in any classes together. I guess its for the best. Billy's been my only friend since I was born. I need to make new friends. Friends that are girls, who I can talk to about girl things.

As the school day began I made lots of new friends. Most were from our tribe who I had seen before but never talked to. I was never really allowed out alone to parties or things like that so I was never able to meet new people. Of course we would have bonefires every now and then but it would just be people from the pack. Like my dad, Billys dad, uncle Jared, Sam, Embry, Seth, Leah and who lot of other people who recently phased. Whats odd is that I can phase and so can Billy. Since the day we were born we were able to phase. But only when we're near eachother. His grandpa said that its our energy combining that helps us phase. That one day we'll be able to phase without the help of the other. So if I wanted to phase right now without Billys help it wouldn't happen. We've gotta be at least 10ft near eachother to do it. But we can phase and leave to long distances without having the other near us. But like it matters. We're always together no matter what.

The end of the school day could not come sooner. I was tired of being stuck in room after room without Billy. I didn't even have the same lunch period with him. I ended up seating with a bunch of girls from the tribe who dressed oh so girly. It was very odd for me to be near so many girly girls.

When the final school bell rang I raced to find Billy. He was at his locker getting some books. I couldn't help it, I hugged him. It felt weird. I've always hugged him but for some reason this hug felt different. Maybe its just cause I missed him so much.

* * *

**this was just a small chapter. More to come once I think of what to write next. :) please review and check out the first story 'Hangover regrets'**


End file.
